Is this happiness?
by in-the-queens-eyes
Summary: Reid goes crazy one night after a fight...Tyler does the only thing he can think of to calm him down...Will it work or just make him angrier?


This is happiness?

  


"I can't believe I just did that!" Tyler groaned as he sped up down the deserted road.

He silenced his phone for the fourth time in the past hour. He just wasn't ready to talk to Reid yet.

_**flash back**_

_**"Why does Caleb always have to freaking pick on **__**me!?!?" Reid shout**__**ed when they entered their dorm room. **_

_**"I don't really know Reid…." Tyler w**__**hispered, not sure how to handle**__** Reid at the moment. **_

_**He knows to not say or do anything, but just listen when Reid gets like this. **_

_**"**__**I didn't use!" Reid yelled as he took off his coat and things**__** as Tyler stayed in the door way.**_

_**"I know…**__**" Tyler whispered barely audibl**__**e. **_

_**"Did you see me use?" Reid asked. "Did you see me use**__** my magic for anything other tha**__**n fixing her car last night?"**_

_**Tyler **__**just stood the**__**r**__**e**__** looking at Reid, not saying a word.**_

_**"**__**Well?" Reid demanded turning to T**__**yler. **_

_**"Not that I know of…" Tyler said softly.**_

_**"Not that you know of?" Reid questioned. "You think I did?" Reid began to rant.**_

_**"Well.**____**.I…" Tyler couldn't even finish before Reid started again.**_

___**"I can**__**'**__**t believe this! My best friend doesn't even believe me!" Reid was now getting even angrier and Tyler was afraid of what would happen if Reid got really mad.**_

___**"Reid?" Tyler said moving toward his friend.**_

___**"Reid?" Tyler got no reply from him.**_

___**Reid bega**__**n to shout and say things Tyler couldn't even unde**__**rstand while pacing back and fo**__**rth ac**__**ross the**__** dorm room.**_

___**"Reid!" Tyler shouted moving right in**____** front of the older boy.**_

_____**"What Tyler?" Reid all but shouted.**_

_____**"Calm down." Tyler said in a very steady and determin**__**e**__**d voice.**_

_____**"Why should I?" Reid said. "My friends think I used my magic last night and my best friend doesn't even believe me when I say I **__**didn't. How in the hell am I sup**__**pose to calm down?"**_

_____**"I don't know…count to ten or something. I never said I didn't believe you. I just didn't know what to **__**say when you get like this. You**__** just go crazy when you yell."**_

_____**"So what,**__** I'm crazy now? Gla**__**d to see my BEST friend thinks I'**__**m freaking insane now!" Reid yelled in Tyler's face.**_

_____**Tyler kne**__**w he had to calm Reid down. He had to calm Reid down fast….real fast…Reid's eyes were already to begin to go black…the last thing Tyler needed**__** was to be knocked out again by**__** a blast of Reid's anger energy.**_

_____**Tyler grabbed Reid's shoulders bring him right in**____**front of him.**_

_______**"Reid! Chill. There is no reason to get so worked up over this." Tyler spoke clearly.**_

_______**Reid took a deep breath and began slowly and getting louder with every passing minute. **_

_______**"How can you say there is no reason to get mad? My friends don't believe me when I say I didn't use my powers and so they decided to yell and try to beat the crap out of me.**__**"**_

_______**"Reid just **__**breathe**____**" Tyler said, still trying to sound calm.**_

_________**"Shut up Tyler!" Reid screamed**_

_________**Tyler doing the only thing he c**__**ould think of at the time and ga**__**ve into his desires and covered Reid's lips with his own. **_

_________**Tyler felt Reid stiffen at the contact and just as he was about to pull away thanks to his nerves, he felt Reid pull him**__** closer.**_

_________**Tyler gasped as Reid ran his to**__**ng**__**u**__**e over Tyler's bottom lip.**__** Reid slacked his to**__**ng**__**u**__**e into Tyler's mouth making the kiss more passionate.**_

_________**Just as Tyler began to kiss back**__** he was hit by**__** a cold**__** slap in the face called **__**realit**__**y.**_

_________**Tyler pulls away quickly licking his lips and stares at Reid, not quite sure**__** what exactly happened just the**__**r**__**e**_

___________**"Tyler?" Reid reaches for him.**_

___________**"Oh god Reid…that shouldn't of happened. I**__**'m soooo**__** so**__**rry!" Tyler said and quickly fl**__**ed the dorm room.**_

___________**End Flash back**_

_________Tyler cringed at the memory as it played over in his mind._

_________"What in the hell was I thinking!?!?!" He screamed to his empty car, thinking he would find the answer there._

_________His phone went off again, "Damn it Reid!" Tyler groaned._

_________Tyler was about ready to silence the phone when he realized it wasn't Reid calling._

___________'Po__g__u__e….'_

_________Tyler knew if he didn't answer the phone Pogue would hunt him down and no doubt kick the crap out of him for not answering the phone and talking to him._

___________'Reid probab__ly called him…he is the first one he calls when he fucks up and we fight….I just don't know what to say to him….I better answer.'_

_________"Hello," Tyler answered?_

_________"Are you ok?" Came Pogue's worried voice threw the phone._

_________"Yea Pogue, I am fine. Why wouldn't I be?" Tyler said trying to play dumb._

_________"Cut the crap Tyler, tell me what happened with you and Reid." Pogue demanded._

_________'I don't know what you are talking about Pogue." Tyler tried to sound convincing but it wasn't working._

_________"Tyler…" Came Pogue's demanding tone._

_________Tyler sighed. "Where do you want me to start?"_

_________"Umm maybe the part where you kissed him then ran out on him causing him to freak and call me?" Pogue said in no mood to be played with._

_________"I really don't know what happened. Reid was ranting like he always does when he argues with Caleb and I was trying to calm him down and next thing I know I was kissing him and he kissed me back. I freaked, and then I ran. It scared me." Tyler ended in a whisper._

_________"Does he know how you feel?" Pogue asked._

_________"I don't know Pogue. I love him, I truly do. He is my everything; I thought being just friends with him was fine when I realized I was gay….but now…Pogue….I can't see my life without him…I just don't know…I am so afraid of losing him." Tyler said finally letting the tears fall._

_________"You won't lose him." Pogue said._

_________"How do you know?" Tyler cried swerving the car back and forth finally pulling over._

_________"Tyler? Are you ok?" Came Pogue's concerned voice._

_________"Yea I'm fine, I just had to pull over that's all." Tyler said sniffing._

_________"YOU ARE DRIVING???" Pogue shouted over the phone._

_________"Umm yea why?" Tyler tried his best innocent non caring tone._

_________"You should not be driving when you are this emotional Tyler." Came Pogue's strained reply to keep calm._

_________"I am perfectly fine here." Tyler said trying to sound strong but slowly failing._

_________"Tyler. Where are you? I am coming to get you."_

_________"Pogue you don't have to do that…"_

_________"Yes I do. Just tell me where you are it would be a whole lot faster than a fight." Pogue demanded._

_________"I'm out at the house, I just need some time to think and clear my head." Tyler said, getting out of the car._

_________"Ok just hold on I'll be there in a bit and we can talk, I don't want you driving anymore tonight, not until you calm down." Pogue said as he hung up the phone._

_________"Well bye to you to." Tyler said as he came up to the door._

_________He took out is keys and unlocked the front door, Gorman, the grounds keeper came down the stairs._

_________"Tyler? What are you doing here? I didn't think there was a meeting tonight between you boys and the others." He said._

_________"No there is not, I just needed some time to think and here I can get the space that I want, I'll be in the basement ok?"_

_________"Ok go on down, call me if you need anything."_

_________"Thank Gorman." Tyler said as he went to the basement steps and went on down lighting the candles as he went._

_________Tyler sighed as he walked around the fire circle, he was just here two days ago and everything seemed in place then. How did things just get out of hand? He just wanted everything to go back to normal, but…_

___________Reid did kiss me back….That has to mean something doesn't it?_

_________"I don't get it!!!" Tyler screamed into the empty basement._

_________"It's not hard to get." Reid said stepping out of the shadows and moving to Tyler._

_________"Reid…" Tyler said in shock._

_________"Pogue told me this is where you were and you ran out on me so fast that I didn't know what to do. Baby boy…..talk to me?" Reid pleaded with him._

_________"I…" Tyler said not sure what he wanted to say._

_________"Fine then, let me start." Reid said moving closer to him. "I like you Tyler I think I feel in love with you. You are my best friend and I hope that nothing will ever change that. When you kissed me earlier I was jumping for joy on the inside, I never thought you could ever like me like that, I just thought I was just Reid to you nothing more. Am I something more to you?"_

_________Tyler who stayed silent threw out Reid's whole speech began to tear up at the end._

___________He loves me? He truly loves me….._

_________'Tyler? Are you ok? Do you want me to leave?" Reid said with hurt in his voice as he moved to the steps._

_________"NO! Wait!" Tyler said moving to Reid._

_________"Reid I…" Tyler said but words failing him. He looked pleadingly into Reid's eyes, hoping Reid can understand what he cannot say._

_________As if Reid read his mind, Reid slowly moved to Tyler and wrapped his hands around Tyler's waist bringing him close to him._

_________"Reid…I…wan-" Reid cut him off with his lips, smiling as Tyler gasped at the contact._

_________Reid tightened his hold on Tyler's waist while Tyler ran his hands up Reid's chest to around his neck, doing his best to deepen the kiss._

_________Reid smirked as Tyler moaned as he licked his lips for entrance. Tyler granted him access at once. This kiss wasn't as urgent as the first one this is where all of their emotions came out in. Tyler hoped Reid understood everything he couldn't say, hoped he got the message._

_________As if Reid understood he pulled away and looked Tyler in the eyes._

_________"I love you baby boy." Reid said to his best friend._

_________"I love you to, I always have." Tyler said blushing at the words he could finally say to his best friend._

_________"Well it's about damn time this happened, we waited long enough." Came Pogue's voice from the steps._

_________Tyler and Reid both turned to look at him never breaking contact._

_________"Shut up Pogue!" They said in union._

_________Pogue just chuckled, "Come on you two love birds, Caleb is waiting at Nicky's for us."_

_________"Coming," The boys sang in union so happy that they could finally be together._

_________Tyler smiled as he walked up the steps holding hands with Reid._

___________So this is what happiness feels like…._

_________The End_


End file.
